Security devices, such as intrusion detection and prevention (IDP) devices, have become a key component in both service provider and enterprise networks. Mitigation is often achieved through the policies of the security solutions deployed in the network. The security policies dictate what traffic is and what traffic is not a threat, malicious, and/or an attack, by defining a series of characteristics that, when matched by the traffic, represent traffic that should be allowed or denied.